


But the truth hurts

by killing_kurare



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Things are almost never the way they seem
Relationships: The Agent/The Painted Doll | June
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	But the truth hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com  
> "But the truth hurts"

The Agent had really hoped that June would respect him enough to quit her games, to do as she was told so she wouldn't end up the way she did.  
But the truth hurts: She was only with him for the privileges.

Cora had really hoped that June would stop asking inappropriate questions and stick to her friends instead of thinking she was better than everybody else.  
But the truth hurts: She only cares about herself. 

June had really hoped the people in her life would love her like she thought they would.  
But the truth hurts: No one did.


End file.
